


Flowery Apologies

by septiplierhink



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Birthday, F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Other, Reader-Insert, because the world needs more changkyun/reader tbh, reader's gender not mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 02:53:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7873381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/septiplierhink/pseuds/septiplierhink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If someone asked you what your favourite day of the year was, the answer would be simple.</p><p>Your birthday.</p><p>The one day a year, meant for you.... and thousands of other people around the world. But that was besides the point.</p><p>Today was for you. After all, what could go wrong?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flowery Apologies

**Author's Note:**

> yeah so this is my first monsta x work, also my second reader-insert.... so i don't know how great it is.
> 
> this was written for a writing.... audition, i guess.... to join a kpop reactions/scenarios/ships blog. the requirement was "write a scenario with fluff and angst featuring any idol". as i wrote it it turned into more of a short story rather than a scenario.... so, i hope it's okay.
> 
> **i'm prone to typos, please excuse any you might find**
> 
> tbh the world needs more changkyun/reader smh

If someone asked you what your favourite day of the year was, the answer would be simple.

Your birthday.

The one day a year, meant for you.... and thousands of other people around the world. But that was besides the point.

Today was for you. After all, what could go wrong?

/////

Blinding sunlight shone through your bedroom window, that meant it was morning, which meant it was..... it was your birthday!!

"YEAHHH!!! IT'S MY FRIGGIN BIRTHDAY!!!" You shouted loudly, sitting up in your bed.

"Ughh, [Y/N], some people are still trying to sleep" Your roommate seemed to be not as excited as you were.

"....Oh, sorry Cassie...?" You responded shyly, making sure you spoke loudly enough to reach wherever she was in the apartment.

Face red with embarrassment, you stepped out of bed, stretching your arms out as you stood. You'd been awake for less then a minute and had already made a fool of yourself. Awkwardly, you threw on a hoodie and wandered into the kitchen. You skipped onto the tiled floor, swinging the fridge door open and retrieving the milk jug. Setting it down on the counter you turned around to select a cereal. Cheerios, Rice Crispies.... No, Lucky Charms, it was your birthday, you might as well treat yourself.

You sat quietly at the breakfast bar, munching away at the marshmallows, having nothing else to do but examine the cereal box from all angles. You always thought that that leprechaun seemed to look a little too happy.

"Lucky Charms again? Huh" A voice came from behind you.

"Hey, you heard me, it _is_ my birthday after all"

"Fine whatever, but if you start puking rainbows later, it's not my fault" Cassie stated, popping two sliced of bread into the toaster. "How are you going to celebrate anyway?"

"I don't know actually, maybe dinner with Changkyun. Or the rest of the guys might take me shopping in the afternoon" You said, shyly looking down at your breakfast.

"Ohhhh a dinner date with Changkyun, I see how it is"

"Stop it, I'll keep it PG, I swear" You laughed "Did uh... did you get me anything...?"

"Ahhh" Cassie gasped "I thought you'd never ask" She spun around the counter and into her bedroom. She returned not ten seconds later with a nicely wrapped box and a card.

"Here you are, there's a gift receipt if you don't like it"

"Aww don't be silly, I'll love it, whatever it is" You sang, opening the card. _Happy Birthday [Y/N]! I can't believe we've already been roommates almost two years! Love you, signed, Cassie._

"Aww Cas! That's wonderful!"

"Just open the box already!" She smiled, leaning back against the stove.

You tore the lilac paper off the box to reveal brand new Bose headphones. The rose gold ones that you've wanted _forever_. You nearly shrieked out of excitement, dashing around the counter to hug Cassie.

"Cas! Thank you, I love them!"

"Happy birthday, [Y/N], now go and get ready for meeting up with Changkyun" Cas stepped out of your embrace, a smile still glowing on her face.

"Thank you, again. You're the best!" You shouted behind you as you rushed off into your room, new headphones in hand.

Now, what to wear?

/////

Forty-five minutes later, you stood in front of the mirror, fixing your hair one last time. The perfectionist in you needed everything to be perfect. Feeling content with your appearance, you looked around for your phone and favourite satchel bag before texting Changkyun.

[You]: 'on my way over, i'll be there in 10'

You closed your chat and set up your phone's bluetooth to connect your new headphones. After many minutes of fiddling with the bluetooth settings, you got the device connected.

"Cas" You called out "I'm heading to the dorm now, call me if you need anything"

"Cool, have fun!"

"Thanks, see you later" You shut and locked the door behind you, slipping your headphones around your neck as you stepped into the elevator.

A text notification blinked up on your screen, you slid the chat icon as the elevator doors closed.

**[Changkyunnie]: 'sorry hun, i'm at the studio today, i'll text jooheon and tell him to let you in'**

Pouting, you texted back.

[You]: 'awww, i'll see you later today though, right?'

**[Changkyunnie]: 'maybe, i might be here pretty late, sorry i didn't tell you earlier'**

[You]: 'it's fine, dont have too much fun without me lol. love youuu'

**[Changkyunnie]: 'love you too'**

You stepped out of the elevator as his last text came in. You pouted once more, feeling abandoned on you own birthday. C'est la vie, you'd just have to spend the day doing something else with the rest of the guys. Showing a forced smile you made your way to the dorm.

/////

Strolling up to the Monsta X dorm, you were about the buzz yourself in before Jooheon opened the door for you. He silently took your hand and led you into the doorway.

In a split second, confetti and and the sounds of noise makers filled the room.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY [Y/N]!!" Various voiced called out in unison, mixed with laughter and clapping.

"Oh my gosh, guys.... Thanks... When did you plan this?"

"Changkyun texted me about ten minutes ago saying you were coming over. We've had all this party stuff in the closet forever so we finally had a use for it" Jooheon spoke before anyone else could answer. A smile bright on his face.

"Kihyunnn" You half whined "I told you not to tell anyone about my my birthday"

"Too late now" He laughed as all of you made your way to the living room.

"So why did you visit anyway?" Jooheon asked as all of you sat down either on the floor or the couch.

"I was hoping to see Changkyun, maybe go out for dinner later or something"

"Aww sucks that he's at the studio, they needed him and Hyungwon for some last minute vocals" Wonho explained, looking over in your direction.

"Yeah he told me. It's fine though"

"We could take you out to do something instead" Jooheon proposed with yet another wide smile.

"Yeah, we could go to the beach or um, go shopping" Kihyun cut in, laughing as he spoke.

"Your manager will let you out for that long?" You questioned, cocking your head at the brown-haired boy.

"Yeah, we've got the day off. Let's go before anyone else is called in for more vocals" Kihyun stood up along with the others, motioning for you to join them.

"The beach it is!" You smiled, grabbing Kihyun's hand as he pulled you up off the couch.

/////

4 hours later, you found yourself and the rest of the band at a seafood restaurant overlooking one of Korea's many beaches. Mid-meal you brought up the question.

"Should we bring anything back for Changkyun and Hyungwon?"

"Hmm I don't know, maybe we should get some chicken back for them, after all, we are at the beach" Kihyun suggested, already hiding his face in his hands, anticipating groans and complaints from the group.

His suggestion was met with a chorus of sighs, whines and Minhyuk groaning, "If you make anyone eat chicken from a beach, I will dropkick you again" 

"Fine, fine. We'll get some, uh.... ramen on our way home. Someone can drop by the studio and give it to them"

"I can do that, if you guys drop me at the studio, I'll check in on them and deliver the ramen" You suggested, finding any way to see Changkyun.

"Sounds like a plan. In that case, we should get going"

/////

"Hey Hyungwon, I brought some ramen over for you guys. Y'know to make sure you two didn't starve all day"

"Thank you, [Y/N]" Hyungwon thanked you and took the takeout containers from your hands. "Happy birthday by the way"

Before you had time to thank him, a voice cut in from the adjoining room "Is that [Y/N]?" Changkyun's question echoed through the studio as he emerged from a separate space. "And they brought ramen?"

"Sure did" You laughed walking towards him and receiving a quick kiss.

"That's too sweet, thank you honey"

"No problem, I though you guys might want something to eat, given you've been locked up in the recording booth all day" You inferred. "I actually got to be heading back to the dorm now"

"This soon? You just got here" Changkyun grabbed onto your hands as you turned to leave.

"I know, but Jooheon mentioned something about popcorn, candy and a big game of Twister, so I really got to go and make sure Minhyuk doesn't overdose on sugar or something"

"Probably for the best" He sighed, pulling you in for one last kiss before you left "Love you~"

"Thanks for the ramen!" Hyungwon called after you as the studio door shut.

As soon as you had left and were out of ear shot, Hyungwon turned to Changkyun and asked "You're joking, right?"

"I'm sorry, what...?"

"You _cannot_ be serious, it's [Y/N]'s birthday for crying out loud, what do you think you're doing?"

"No way. It can't be their birthday. It's this Thursday..." Changkyun shrugged, checking is digital calendar.

"You idiot, today _is_ Thursday" Hyungwon cried in frustration "You better get out there, find them and make a big apology"

"Oh shoot, you're right" and with that, Changkyun dashed out of the studio.

/////

"[Y/N]!! Wait up!!" You heard from behind you. Running at you was a very out of breath Lim Changkyun.

"What is it now?" You groaned, failing to keep up the happy façade you'd faked all day. He friggin forgot your birthday, you had the right to be mad at him.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. Happy birthday. I shouldn't have forgotten, I just.... happy birthday, sweetie" He leaned in to kiss you, still slightly out of breath from having to run after you.

You pushed him away, saying "Sorry's not gonna cut it this time, mister"

"I swear I didn't mean to, I got caught up in work and just forgot" He pleaded, sounding a little pissed off.

"You _'just forgot'_? What the heck, Changkyun? It's my birthday, that's not the kind of thing you _'just forget'_ " you stepped even further away from him, throwing your hands up in frustration.

"[Y/N], I screwed up, okay? I admit it, I was a stupid thing to do. Just let it go"

"Just let it go??" You shouted "Seriously!? Y'know what, you overestimate yourself. Don't think you can come running back here with a _'sorry'_ and excuses and expect me to forgive you. What kind of a boyfriend are you?"

"I didn't... [Y/N]... I'm sorry, plea-"

"Save it, Changkyun. I'll be at the dorm playing Twister with Kihyun. At least _he_ remembered my birthday" You turned around with a huff, dashing to the street to hail a cab.

"[Y/N], I..." Changkyun called after you, muttering to himself _'What have I done, oh no, what have I done?'_

/////

You sat quietly in the back of a taxi, on your way back to the dorm, desperately trying not to show your tears. You checked your phone one last time.

**[Changkyunnie]: 'i'm sorry [Y/N]. i know you don't want to hear that but i'm being dead honest. i feel so bad, forgive me?'**

You hated it. You hated being mad at Changkyun, but you couldn't forgive him, not this quickly. It felt horrible to fight, but it felt worse to ignore him. However, not matter how much you hated it, you closed the chat without responding, trying not to think about what had just happened. You slipped the headphones that rested around your neck onto your head. Blasting 'AMEN' at nearly full volume, you tried to block out your recent conversation, hoping you could repair your relationship in the morning.

/////

"[Y/N]! You're bac.....k" Jooheon greeted you at the door, quickly becoming aware of the tears you desperately wiped from your cheeks.

"Can...can I stay here tonight? I-I don't want m-my roommate to see me like this" You stuttered, looking down at your shoes.

"Yeah of course, you'll have to sleep on the couch though, all the other beds are taken and I don't think you'll want to sleep on any of the bunk beds" He assured you, embracing you as you fell into his chest, still weeping quietly.

"T-that's fine"

"Do I.... Do I want to know what happened?" He asked, hesitating to comfort you, fearing you'd take it the wrong way.

"No~" You cried, leaving his grasp and making your way to kitchen to grab a glass of water.

Jooheon nodded, scrambling to the living room to clear the guys out of the space before you entered. Moments later, the band members filed out of the room, Twister mat in hand and confused expressions on their faces.

They all left the area and proceeded to their respective bedrooms without a sound, leaving you abandoned once again, on your birthday.

/////

"[Y/N], wake up, please" Someone was shaking your body, whispering quietly as you slowly awoke.

You turned to face them as you switched on the nearest lamp. It was Changkyun, of course it was Changkyun. Who else would wake you up at..... you checked the time..... 4:36am.

"[Y/N, please hear me out one last time" Changkyun finally broke the silence between you. His hair was messy, something in his face made you want to listen. His eyeliner had obviously been running earlier, he.... cried? You made him..... cry?

"Look, I truly don't know what I was thinking, or rather what I wasn't thinking when I forgot about today. I feel like an idiot.... I-don't know what you'll say or-or what you'll do now, but honestly, I really, really hope you can forgive me. It was a careless mistake, and there's no excuse for it, I-I don't know what to say, I just.... I just want you to know that I-I am truly sorry.... and if you don't believe, well.... I'll leave... but I don't want to loose you over this.... ple-please know how horrible I feel.... I... I-I love you" Changkyun stuttered. He stood in front of the couch, toes angled inwards. His face appeared tear stained and sorrowful, his hands were behind his back, holding onto something that was out of view.

"I-I... I got you these...." He held out his hands. In them was a bouquet of daisies.

"Daisies.... m-my favourite" You reached out to take them from him, holding the flowers close to your heaving chest "Changkyun... how... how did you know?"

"On our first date, w-we went to a coffee shop, there was a pot of daisies on our table, you... you said they were your favourite" He spoke shyly, blinking away any tears he had left.

"That was months ago, you remembered?"

".....Yeah..... um if you don't like them, you uh, don't have to keep them"

"Oh... I love them" You stood up, setting the flowers down on the couch, throwing yourself at his body, hugging him tightly "I... I love you"

You felt him take a deep breath and wrap his arms around you, holding your body close to his. The two of you stood there for long minutes, remembering what it felt like to love each other. You closed your eyes and smiled as you rested your head against his chest, listening to the slow sounds of his heartbeat.

"Hey, [Y/N]" He whispered into your hair.

"Yes..."

"Happy birthday"

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!!
> 
> kudos and especially comments are greatly appreciated ^///^
> 
> you can find me on tumblr @babyboycarisi, i take requests for hyungwonho, showheon, kihyuk, namjin, taekook and jihope
> 
> stay cool, stay safe :33


End file.
